<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>39贺文 by ototori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932701">39贺文</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ototori/pseuds/ototori'>ototori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ototori/pseuds/ototori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一则架在“烧烤架”上的相亲往事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Side marco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>时间轴：香克斯33岁左右的事<br/>大概是原作向，但是私设如山，一通瞎写，如有bug都是我的错。<br/>里面的土话，是谷歌机翻的某个小语种，基本可信度很低。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　俗话说“马有失蹄，人有失手。”纵使是这些年对如何谨慎侦查陌生岛早已熟稔于心的马尔科，也会有阴沟里翻船的一天。或许是远远地自空眺望到岛上有人，他便大意地降低了警惕，有普通人活着的岛总不是多么危险的地方，更何况他是不死鸟。</p>
<p>　　不死鸟下降到林中，却看不见原先望见的人影。这座岛上的雾有点奇怪的浓，比空中看到的还要浓，几乎要在他的翅膀上凝成水珠了，湿嗒嗒的触感不是多么舒服的体验。早早收起化形的马尔科，决定靠人形探索一下周围。在他附近，有一丛丛像猪笼草般的白色的奇怪植物，自带着小小的囊袋，硕大的叶片盖住开口，长得极为繁盛，白茫茫一片，风一吹，顶上的散叶还会一摇一摇，甚至有几丝细碎绒毛飘入空中，隐在雾里。不怎么确定这东西是否无害，马尔科正打算先离开这里找到人，再来看是否有可采集的药材。可是地面的湿滑青苔已经无法让他的拖鞋完美地实现抓地，刚走两步便一滑，重心不稳地向前摔去，手直接拍在那陌生植物上，噗的一声，从小袋里飞溅的液体直直喷进他的眼睛，滋滋生疼，疼得他几乎要燃起再生炎。</p>
<p>　　比沙子进了眼睛还要更加不舒服的感觉，马尔科捂住自己的双眼，嘲笑着自己这次的不谨慎，或许他应该和兄弟结伴而来，不然此刻他就有人给他吹吹眼睛了。</p>
<p>　　静待着眼睛自行消融异物感，马尔科决定先给莫比号回个电话，提醒着兄弟们注意雾注意地上湿滑还有会喷水的花。</p>
<p>　　掏出电话虫的动作或许有些大了，口袋里的笔　　也跟着滚出，砸在地上还滚了几滚，听见声音的一队长条件反射伸手去抓落笔，但是看不见的眼睛并没有让他摸到笔……</p>
<p>　　操，这白色的小东西肯定克他。</p>
<p>　　一手的黏糊糊又刺痛，整只右手却仿佛像被醋泡了一天一夜似的，软趴趴无力。</p>
<p>　　不死鸟准备燃起自己的再生炎。</p>
<p>　　右手没有出现火？！</p>
<p>　　一种阻塞的感觉，像是有什么挡住了他的火在右手上出来，马尔科放下一直握在手里的电话虫，不死心地用左手尝试恢复，在蓝色火光出现的刹那间，噗噗噗噗，像是打开了什么机关，周边的白花都往马尔科的方向滋出了不绝的小水柱。</p>
<p>　　‘真是最差的一次侦查了。’</p>
<p>　　浑身的力气像是被抽走，马尔科才恍然大悟这花喷出的东西竟然像海楼石一样，能克制能力者。</p>
<p>　　他一定要告诉老爹。</p>
<p>　　马尔科去够电话虫，可是越来越恍惚的神智已经无法理清自己到底有没有拨出正确的号码，他是不是听见了声音呢？</p>
<p>　　Ri ounje, ri ounje……</p>
<p>　　高亢又陌生的声音从四周八方包围了他。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　热，很热，像夏岛的夏天。</p>
<p>　　当马尔科睁开眼睛，所感觉到的是自己好像是被架在了一堆干柴上，噗啪，是烧着的柴松动的声音，他的嘴巴被类似麻布一样的东西塞住，四肢被藤蔓做的绳子捆住，浑身上下还是有着黏糊糊的东西，力气还没有恢复。</p>
<p>　　周围一圈人围着他叽里咕噜，大喊着，好像准备要烧死他。</p>
<p>　　马尔科尽力放松着，长时间维持一个姿势而导致的酸痛反而是更加困扰的事，头上的汗黏住他的发，一缕一扎地贴在脑袋上。</p>
<p>　　O tun n gbe, mu agbara ina pọ si</p>
<p>　　O la oju rẹ, o n gbe</p>
<p>　　当地土著的话，他听不太懂，只能感觉他们非常激动。</p>
<p>　　烧吧，烧吧，把那粘液蒸发完，让不死鸟在火里重生。</p>
<p>　　热浪逼得水分飞快流失，渗出的汗却滚不动他身上黏性极好的粘液。</p>
<p>　　又或许，不死鸟并非不死。</p>
<p>　　马尔科能感觉到火舌已经渐渐舔了上来，身下的柴在不定地下沉，上涌的热气越来越难以忽视，黑烟窜进他的鼻子，呛得他想吐……</p>
<p>　　‘或许回去之后应该批准萨奇写的升级抽油烟机的申请……’马尔科的思维渐渐飘回大白鲸。</p>
<p>　　这座没有挂任何海贼旗，也没有海军基地的无主之地，会挂上白胡子的旗帜吗？还是从此消失在地图上呢？亦或是在未来哪天某个新兴海贼团势力以此为据点呢……</p>
<p>　　新世界已经很久没有出现势力变动了，这些年，一波又一波年轻的、狂妄的年轻海贼团纷纷折戟在这片大海上，让人误以为大海上早已定下了胜负成败，四皇就是天。</p>
<p>　　可是大海永远充满意外不是吗？</p>
<p>　　就像没人承诺过四皇团成员就可以在新世界横行无忌……</p>
<p>　　他并没有想起谁，他没有想起不久前看到的情报，没有想起故人……</p>
<p>　　烟熏得他有些眼泪控制不住地从眼眶溢出，他听见了一个不应该听见的声音。</p>
<p>　　“哦呀，这不是马尔科嘛，你怎么会在这里？”</p>
<p>　　向他打招呼的声音陌生又有些熟悉，是官话里带着一点东海腔。但是那个声音没继续说了，反而也说起了土话。</p>
<p>　　“Mo mọ eniyan yii, ṣe iwọ yoo jo oun?”（这个人我认识，你们要烧了他吗？）</p>
<p>　　“Bẹẹni, o jẹ alatako ti Ilẹ Mimọ.”（是，他是圣地入侵者。）</p>
<p>　　“Diẹ ninu awọn ko ye，Diẹ ninu awọn ko ye……”（有点听不懂，但是等一下吧……）</p>
<p>　　那个男人和当地土著叽里咕噜的对话还在继续。</p>
<p>　　‘这个人会说当地土话吗，但似乎并不是很熟练？’</p>
<p>　　戴着剑，身高两米左右，男性。</p>
<p>　　见闻色告诉他的信息便是如此。</p>
<p>　　“马尔科，还记得我吗？虽然有点唐突，不过你要来我的船上吗？”</p>
<p>　　不死鸟瞪大了眼睛。</p>
<p>　　是红发吗？</p>
<p>　　“好久不见。”香克斯正式的招呼和一根木棍一起劈空而来，扎穿火中间已经烧尽的灰白木烬，钉住主干。马尔科并没有多惊慌，也没躲开，像是早就和对方商量好一般，在棍子不再摇晃时便尽可能靠住这根还没开始烧的木头，所有人都看得见下面的空间已经快烧空了。</p>
<p>　　“答应的话，点点头，我现在就接你下来。”</p>
<p>　　不死鸟的犹豫几乎是毫不犹豫，径直下坠。</p>
<p>　　若不是提问的人早有预料，真是神仙也难救。</p>
<p>　　几个瞬身，拽着他从火堆里跳出来的男人一边拍着彼此身上的火苗，一边开着玩笑：“说真的，救命之恩只能以身相许了。”</p>
<p>　　“……”没办法回答的人，只能死死地瞪着红发。</p>
<p>　　“真的有那么恐怖吗？”</p>
<p>　　‘恐怖什么？’</p>
<p>　　“真有那么恐怖吗？”红发又重复了一遍刚才的话，没等马尔科想明白，香克斯就变得更加诡异：一根手指戳按了一下他的额头眉间。“这样我们就扯平了吧。”</p>
<p>　　‘扯平什么？’</p>
<p>　　“不过，你如果不想当我的船员，那大概只能当我老婆了。”香克斯以一种憋笑的声调宣布着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Side Shanks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>香克斯生日快乐🎂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　    红发香克斯是一个海贼，一个海贼船长，身为海贼在海上自然是要冒险的。<br/>　　比起和知名或不知名的大大小小海贼团进行对战掠夺，红发本人更喜欢的是探寻世界之大。<br/>　　所以，就算在大雾中出现了一个在地图上可用信息几乎为0的岛屿，比起避开来，更值得去探索一番，不是吗？<br/>　　当永恒指针不知道受什么影响，引领着雷德佛斯号一船人来到这个神秘岛屿之时，没有人能想到他们的一点小小生活习惯，会带来大大的麻烦。<br/>　　一直围绕岛屿的大雾看上去无害极了，但混在雾里的花绒被火一烘烤就会产生发作极快的毒素。<br/>　　当红发海贼团习惯性地在营地升起火等待着食材归来，在森林里打猎的一部分人自然不晓得回来的时候，大本营已经被端了。<br/>　　“老大，老大！有人来袭。”眼神极佳的狙击手，远远的就看到了事情的变化。“我们的营地有一堆拿着武器的人……”<br/>　　隐蔽在林中，香克斯并没有轻举妄动，这岛屿有着太多他们不知道的东西，刚才在森林里只是打起火折子看路都会遭遇不知名花喷射粘液，现在又来了土著。<br/>　　“大家现在怎么样了？”<br/>　　“好像很多人都倒下了？等一下，他们在牵我们的船！该死的，他们要干什么！”<br/>　　“他们把失去意识的人都搬走了。”<br/>　　“老大，要不让小怪物出去试探一下他们？”<br/>　　小怪物是红发海贼团的一只猴子，在海贼船上这么多年的耳濡目染，也比平常的猴子灵活聪明许多。<br/>　　得到饲养员的暗示之后，一只大猴子飞快地窜了出去，手里拿着刚从树上拽下的带着叶的果，脖颈上挂着小小的音贝。<br/>　　当地人并没有对这只突然出现的猴子产生什么警惕，只是用棍棒驱赶着。<br/>　　当小怪物带着储存了声音的音贝回到主人身边，大家开始播放音贝里记录的怒骂。<br/>　　“听清楚了是什么话吗？”<br/>　　“这说的什么呀。”<br/>　　“干脆打一架吧。”<br/>　　“感觉像是西海哪个地方的方言，好像在哪里听过，而且的确也挨着西海不是吗？”<br/>　　“Ṣe o gbọ ohun yii?”<br/>　　“对对对，这个和刚才说的有点像。老大，你会说啊？”<br/>　　“嗯……怎么讲呢，感觉像不标准的西海方言。我再听一下，还有没有西海的，跟我一起听……”<br/>　　经过一再的连蒙带猜，香克斯大略明白了营地的船员失去了意识和当地土著有龙神崇拜两件事。<br/>　　好在他的船员里有纹了龙纹的人，香克斯决定冒险一试。<br/>　　永恒指针录入磁力正确显示下一个岛屿，还需要三天。<br/>　　雷德佛斯号被拉走之后，被土著们供在陆上，甲板上挂满了东西，散发披纹挂彩的土著们围绕着船头龙首转圈大叫，场景有点好笑。<br/>　　香克斯举着手示意着自己没带武器，扬着笑脸向他们靠近。“o dara lati pade yin awon ore mi.”（很高兴见到你们，我的朋友们。）<br/>　　慷慨地用半船的朗姆酒打开土著新大门的香克斯，火速地和土著们混熟。<br/>　　喝得醉醺醺的土著们大着舌头跟着香克斯重复着“酒”这个不熟悉的单词，带着红发海贼团里还有意识的人前往没有花絮的居住地，允诺着会治疗中毒晕死过去的船员们。<br/>　　“喝了酒，A jẹ ọrẹ（我们是朋友了），香克斯两种语言混杂着。“干杯🍻”<br/>　　在船医顺便治好了酋长的陈年旧疴之后，红发海贼团得到的优待愈发明显，不过一日红发船长便了解了为什么这座岛几乎没有任何势力占据。<br/>　　大雾里的秘密几乎杀人于无形，只有当地人才知道如何解毒，而且那看似无害的雾花喷出的东西可以让能力者失去动弹之力。<br/>　　少有外人来到的岛屿，岛内人也不和外界怎么交往，自然外界对此一无所知。<br/>　　或许这只是一次寻常的探险。<br/>　　如果他没有发现白胡子的不死鸟被放在火上烤的话。<br/>　　是他看错了吗？但是即使是在橙红大火里也看得分明的独特金发，不会再有别人了。<br/>　　周围的人在大喊着：掠走收成的鸟，烧了他，烧了他，为龙神赎罪。<br/>　　“哦呀，是马尔科啊，你怎么会在这里。”<br/>　　无神的眼睛扭向他这边，和通用悬赏令上半闭着眼的不屑不同，大名鼎鼎的不死鸟此刻瞪大了眼睛只是惊讶，好像想不起他是谁一样。<br/>　　他和马尔科多少年没有见过了呢？<br/>　　是在和鹰眼比过剑之后？<br/>　　那一场比剑有众多观众，彼时还是大海王者的白胡子也带着儿子来观战，那个人趴在巨大的父亲肩头上，有着最优越的视野，却从头到尾沉默，看到最后也不发一语，只是在他看得见的地方空手折了随身带的朴刀。白胡子只是哈哈笑着由着儿子胡来，也不对结果说些什么便匆匆离开了。<br/>　　不断精进剑术的新任四皇想起在他们收集来的情报里，不死鸟这些年再也没用过刀剑作武器。<br/>　　还是在香波地偶然的一瞥之后？<br/>　　曾几何时，据说是替白胡子过来拜访鱼人岛国王的不死鸟，不知道为什么竟单独躺在香波地群岛红树上小憩，高高的树干上垂下金尾，像是完全不畏惧经常出没于此的天龙人。<br/>　　“的确挺漂亮的。”他的副手像是看出了什么。<br/>　　“你是没看过他凶相大发的样子。”香克斯笑了笑，决定离开。<br/>　<br/>　　“喂，真有那么恐怖吗？”<br/>　　调侃的声音停在他的脑袋上空，闭着眼睛没办法细看，巨大的翅膀拍开空气，扇起不绝的风，吹得他的小衬衫呼呼作响。<br/>　　在他六岁的时候，第一次见到了何为凶兽：比他整个人都还要宽长的单翅，越来越近，越近越巨大的影，利爪瞬间就勾裂了出来觅食的海王类的脑浆……<br/>　　在海面浮浮沉沉的红发小朋友在蓝色的鸟眼睨过来的瞬间思考过是不是应该装死。<br/>　　但是大鸟没给他这个机会，提着他就直接飞越大海，接着扔向沙滩。<br/>　　在沙上滚了滚，噗噗吐了好几口沙子的小朋友没来得及庆幸劫后余生，就看着地上叠在自己身上的阴影越来越大。<br/>　　鸟飞了过来。<br/>　　像是刚才只是为了找个更好吃饭的地方才把他从大海上扒拉过来。<br/>　　啊————<br/>　　他或许应该用尖叫吵死那只鸟，可是他忘记了如何尖叫也不曾知道怎么逃跑，只是用手捂着眼。<br/>　　蓝色的巨爪抓裂空气的声音落到实处，只有眉心轻轻的一点。<br/>　　指尖戳着他的眉间，比他年长几岁的能力者嫌弃地教育道：“……会害怕就别离开家长……”<br/>　　<br/>　　那一天自己的回答是什么呢？是被戏弄后的愤怒？是被小看后的反击？还是别的什么，随着时间的流逝，其实香克斯自己也记不分明了。<br/>　　但戳戳那个已经快是不惑之年的男人，看着他因此露出纠结困惑的表情，确实是跨越了时空的“礼尚往来”。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Side M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我这就把他们送入洞房（呐喊）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       在差点沦为烧烤材料的时候遇见了一个敌人，一个故人，这件事到底是好是坏，马尔科自己也不确定，但是红发说了一个像脑子里进了水的话肯定不是好事。<br/>　　“我以为，咳咳，被火烧了的人是我而不是你？”<br/>　　对于香克斯那句“那你只能当我老婆了。”的发言，就算被烟呛得频频咳嗽，马尔科还是忍不住非要说出讥讽的话。<br/>　　但是香克斯扶正他站直又给他拍完火之后，便继续以那种叽里呱啦无法理解的土话开始和土著们交流，听得他越发有种说不出来的焦虑。<br/>　　‘红发到底想干什么？他是一个人在这？还是全团？现在过去了多久，一直没有回信息，老爹会发现不对吗？下一个侦查的人会是谁呢？这个岛上的花对能力者如此克制，老爹他们还不知道呢……’<br/>　　抬头寻找太阳的马尔科试图以此确定着时间，额头的汗还是没有跌下来，那古怪的黏液顽固得像不死不休的仇人，直到一只略微清凉的手出乎意料地伸了过来擦着他的脸。<br/>　　“你！”<br/>　　“别那么吃惊，我没想害你。”香克斯的话里有些微妙的无奈和调侃，“我们不是认识二十年的老朋友了嘛。”<br/>　　马尔科闻言翻了个白眼，抬起还被捆着的手，“如果是我的‘<span class="u"><strong>朋友</strong></span>’就解开这个。”咬牙在某个词上加重音。<br/>　　“可是我的朋友不会拒绝上我的船。”香克斯眨眨眼，以一种轻快的口吻说着不。<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　“宴会，开，要吗？”古怪的官话出自土著首领的嘴里，突然的插话有点吓到马尔科，这人会说官话吗？<br/>　　“我的朋友，”香克斯接过话头，“你刚才真是说了极好的提议，值得喝一大杯。”<br/>　　红发的话像是触发了什么，其他的土著民也开始大喊“喝，喝，喝！！”用木棍戳着地，声音甚是激昂，不久就有来来回回的脚步声，他们搬运着什么。<br/>　　红发揽过他的肩，并不等他回答就宣布：“马尔科，我们也去喝酒吧！”<br/> <br/>　　“跟着我，别离开我的视线。”<br/>　　并不是没想过趁乱离开，只是没挪几步，就会有小石头被踢了过来，提醒着红发在盯着他。马尔科叹了口气，白天喝酒并没有什么气氛，何况还是在完全不明白底细的敌人阵地里。原本并不准备喝什么，只是红发总是时不时递过一杯，让他喝，而红发本人更是一圈圈陪着土著们喝。<br/>　　“这个地方没有人带领，一旦进入大雾就非常容易迷路。你是能力者，也知道那个花对你们能力者有克制作用吧。”<br/>　　红发低声地跟他说明利害，却让马尔科觉得越发焦躁，他的能力还没有恢复，就算没有火在烧灼，还是有一种身如黄油惨遭煎熬的痛苦。<br/>　　“那你这是在干什么？”马尔科咬紧后槽牙一般地把话磨出嘴，按耐下想骂人的冲动。<br/>　　红发根本没解开他的手，让他喝酒的时候像有意戏弄一样地把酒递到他嘴边又总会洒落一些，再粗暴地擦了几下就算完了。<br/>　　“你是更喜欢别的方式吗？也可以哦。”<br/>　　“等一下，不，唔唔——”<br/>　　贴在他嘴唇的另一人以唇舌把清凉的酒渡过来，搅乱着他口中的一切。<br/> <br/>　　马尔科的拳头变硬变黑了，狡猾的敌船船长却早早地撤退，及时摁住那双想捶人的手。<br/>　　“如果你不是我的人，你猜会有多少抹了毒的箭对准了你。你的能力还没有恢复吧，真的要打吗？”<br/>　　和冷酷的话相反的是香克斯的表情堪称深情，声音也是奇怪的甜腻，如果不是能听得懂他在说什么，这几乎会让人误以为他在说什么情话。<br/>　　“这座岛不被任何势力所占据，并不只是因为不引人注目，遇火化毒的雾，克制能力者的花，复杂的地形，就算白胡子在这里都要掂量几分，不死鸟马尔科你愿意成为大战的导火索，我没意见。”<br/>　　红发四皇放开了手。<br/>　　马尔科反而犹豫了，这正是他所担心的，老爹还不知道发生了什么，他越耽误就越有可能害得其他兄弟们也遭遇陷阱，如果可以把消息送出去，但是目前可以用的信息渠道，大概只剩下眼前这个人，如果他有电话虫……<br/>　　Awọn ẹbun fun ọ, ni ọjọ ti o dara<br/>       有人给他们递过了奇怪的水果，香克斯接过水果，分了个给他，还翻译了一下，“她说是给我们的礼物，祝我们有愉快的一天。吃吧，我看过他们也吃的，应该没毒，我还没见过这种水果在别的地方有呢，马尔科也尝尝吧，挺好吃的。”<br/>　　若是他的不死鸟能力还在身上，别说陌生水果，就是穿肠的毒药他也敢尝一口，可现在递到嘴边的陌生东西，吃还是不吃真是个考验。<br/>　　犹豫了半响儿，马尔科只是浅浅咬下一口，入口就化的酸甜还有点像他喜欢吃的菠萝。<br/>　　在两个人都吃了果实之后，土著们开始喝彩了起来？<br/>　　这一突发情况连香克斯都有些懵，手中的果子还在流汁，他们两个人就被土著们推挤进了不远处的小房子里。<br/>　　“红发，你给我个解释！”<br/>　　“我怎么知道发生了什么。”<br/>　　“真的吗？我不信。”<br/>　　“……”<br/> <br/>　　香克斯并没有回答他什么，只是走到门那里，推了推，确定已经被上锁。<br/>　　“我想，大概祝你们有愉快的一天是指祝我们春宵一刻吧。”香克斯的声音很是平静，确定完房间里没人之后，开始给马尔科解手上的绳索。<br/>　　“哦，我怎么不知道可以一剑劈船的红发船长竟然劈不开一扇木门。”马尔科简直要笑出声了。<br/>　　“噢，马尔科收集过我的资料吗？明明那么久没有见过面了吧。”<br/>　　“……”或许他不应该试图和这家伙搭话，但是香克斯下一句话实在是让人胆战心惊。<br/>　　“等天黑了，你们白胡子如果过来，大部分人都只会像我的船员一样栽在雾里，这毒是体型越大见效越快，我的船员还有人现在都没醒来呢。”<br/>　　“红发……”他试图去抓香克斯的手，意外落空的惊诧还来不及表现在脸上，就听到香克斯对他说，“想做什么也等你的眼睛看得见了再说吧。”<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Side S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>大概一口气写不完完整的做爱戏份了。<br/>先断在这里吧，我不会写肉OJL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        或许是他说得太早，被他搀着的金发男人瞪大的双眼里有着超乎预料的诧异，迥乎不同于悬赏令上的散漫，是香克斯许久没见过的模样。<br/>
　　“你的眼睛看不到了，我知道。”<br/>
　　香克斯又重复了一遍刚才的话，得到了不死鸟下意识反手捏紧他手臂的反应。<br/>
　　“放轻松，我没想对你做什么。”香克斯轻笑了两声，解释着刚才为什么马尔科会抓空，“不必试图抓我左手了，它没了，不是你真的瞎了。”<br/>
　　虽然早有情报说明红发在最弱的东海丢了一只手，凶手不得而知。可马尔科还是觉得奇怪，他记忆里的红发总是在用着左手，所以当红发那么平静地说着左手没了，他反而有着难耐的微妙。<br/>
　　‘真的过去那么多年了吗？’<br/>
　　“我们的确很多年没有见了吧。”香克斯回应的时机巧合得好像听见了不死鸟的心声。“或者，只是你太久没有见我了。”<br/>
　　马尔科的身体有一瞬间的明显僵直，好像刚才的话像鞭子一样抽到他了，抓着香克斯的手也一并松开。<br/>
　　“你想用手摸摸我吗？”香克斯像是开玩笑一般提出一个建议，“看不见的时候会很想抓住什么确定一下吧。”<br/>
　　香克斯等着马尔科的反应，但是金发男人没有下一步动作，只是攥紧着他的衣服。<br/>
　　香克斯叹息着，伸出右手，轻轻地碰触没有躲开的马尔科，手指抚着眼睑，劝说着：“闭眼好好休息吧，应该过段时间眼睛就可以模模糊糊地看到了，别着急。”<br/>
　　“知道你很久没受伤了。”<br/>
　　“欢迎回到普通人的世界。”<br/>
　　马尔科没接他的话，只是好脾气由着他说，又听话地闭上了眼。<br/>
　　“红发……”跟着他走到床边的人突然出声叫人。<br/>
　　“怎么了？”<br/>
　　“我想摸摸你。”<br/>
　　“……哈？”香克斯怀疑自己是不是听错了什么，然后他又听见了那句“我想摸摸你。”，才恍然大悟是刚才问题的答案。<br/>
　　“好啊。”他答应得极为痛快，就此坐下。<br/>
　　或许是不死鸟用手过多地燃起再生炎，重生了皮肤太多次，摸在他脸上的手并没有习武之人的粗粝，老茧一概没有，也没有一般海贼手上都会有的被海水海风侵蚀过的肌理，宽大的骨相指节也不会让人错觉是女人的手，触感很是独特。<br/>
　　香克斯默默地想着，并没有出声。<br/>
　　“要刮胡子了。”头顶上传来的声音正正经经，却逗得香克斯想笑，反问道：“我还以为你的胡子比我多？”<br/>
　　“老爹的胡子就每天专门地抽时间修理。”<br/>
　　“嗯。”<br/>
　　“四皇的颜面可别……”马尔科的声音越来越小了，不刻意凝神几乎听不清，而那只奇特的手摸上了隐隐作痛的旧疾，带来痒意。<br/>
　　他应该躲开，可是他没有。<br/>
　　于是白胡子的一队长细细地摸着那道由白胡子海贼团的人造成的伤口，轻声地问着：“很深的疤痕，还痛吗？”<br/>
　　他本该说些什么疤痕是海上男儿的勋章之类的话，话在嘴边也被无声吞下。<br/>
　　香克斯抬眼看去，那双眼睛里依旧没有他的影，只是徒然地瞪大凝视着他这个方向。<br/>
　　或许是因为看不清和不在海上，他们都越过了敌船这个界限。<br/>
　　大概是看不见就可以说服自己很多事……<br/>
　　“所以这就是你跨在敌船船长身上的原因吗？白胡子一番队队长大人~”他的话再轻佻也不如马尔科突然的动作来得轻佻。<br/>
　　原本还温情地摸着他的脸的人，不打任何招呼就攀上他的大腿，不一会儿整个人就完全跨坐到了他的身上。<br/>
　　“闭嘴。”半跪着还在艰难调整姿势的不死鸟用手锢着不会跑的“猎物”，“反正都是你的错，是你先吃的。”<br/>
　　“可是你再磨下去，我就真的不确定还能不能控制得住自己了。”香克斯的苦笑里透着几分可怜兮兮，“虽然我的确不知道果子是这个作用。”<br/>
　　噗呲，或许是被香克斯的诚实逗乐了，马尔科大大方方蹭了几下股间已经开始跃跃欲试的物什。“我知道，所以为什么我们不来做点消暑的事呢？”<br/>
　　虽然他的眼睛看不见，可是他的手，他的见闻色，都在告诉着他，红发的敌船船长并没有如声音那么冷静，香克斯吃下的果子比他多，反应也比他大。<br/>
　　“那么爽快？”<br/>
　　“因为你没有出去。”<br/>
　　说来也奇怪，明明他们有过那么久不相见时光，可此刻就是有着如此奇怪的心照不宣。<br/>
　　在这间困不住的房间里，无意识吃下催情果子又看不见的敌船队长，说不清能力被克制成什么样子的恶魔果实能力者，就在香克斯眼前，香克斯却没有动手。<br/>
　　“你不是早就想到我会和你做交易了吗？”<br/>
　　聪明的不死鸟推倒他在床上后，又解开他的披风，温凉的手探进衬衣里，搜罗着什么。<br/>
　　“我身上可没电话虫啊。”<br/>
　　切~<br/>
　　听到他的话，皱着眉的马尔科停住了动作，脸上是毫不掩饰的不满。<br/>
　　“那么无情的吗？”香克斯抬起自己的一只腿，用大腿顶住半趴的不死鸟，紧贴在两个人之间的鼓胀提示着对方“下火”还没开始呢。<br/>
　　“贝克不久之前就给莫比迪克号发了情况说明，不过我们也没白胡子的私人号码，大概只能由下面的船员报给你们的老爹吧。”<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　“别那么吃惊，我向来大方。所以现在我可以收取我的报酬了吗？”<br/>
　　白胡子的一队长比他想象中有着更快的反应速度，就算是眼睛已经目盲，还是能在他想要换个位置的瞬间阻止他的动作。<br/>
　　“我不怎么喜欢女上位。”<br/>
　　“好巧，我也是。”马尔科说完就附上自己的诚意。<br/>
　　马尔科紧贴过来的唇吃掉了他下一句没说出的话，舌尖紧跟着就沿着微开的口溜了进来。除却最开始的惊诧，香克斯并没有多么排斥如此主动的热吻服务，此刻在他嘴里沿着齿龈滑行的舌比他大部分情人都热情，不过也着实有力到有些烦了，趁着轻咬暂停的时机用双唇含住那作乱的东西，慢慢地吮吸着，吻过一轮之后，香克斯才解释：“不是你想的我像个女人一样喜欢柔和的方式，只是别辜负果子的味道嘛。”<br/>
　　他们的舌面在唾液的湿润下，还神奇地留着先前果子丝丝缕缕的酸甜。<br/>
　　“你对每个情人都那么有仪式感吗？”<br/>
　　“所以很多人对我念念不忘啊。”<br/>
　　第二轮的吻由他开始，从轻啄下唇开始一路乱无章法地亲，他亲过不死鸟也没好好收拾的胡茬下巴，也一口咬在恰好递过来的耳垂，马尔科正侧头替他们俩个人解开碍事的衣服，胡乱扯下裤子，温凉的手一把抓住半勃的火热，粗暴地揉搓着，报复着耳朵被咬的“仇”。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>